


[Podfic] The Scientific Method

by araline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Stiles does research, Stiles researches werewolf sperm, and embarrassed, mostly everyone is grateful, werewolves have supersperm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles’s life was so much easier before his BFF got super powers. “But, so, werewolves have super strength, right? And super speed. And better vision, and better muscle control, and healing powers, and stuff. And some of that’s probably, like, genetic, if you can be born a werewolf. Right?”</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>“Yeah,” Scott says. From the perplexed look on his face, he doesn’t yet know where Stiles is going with this. “So?”</i></p>
<p>  <i>“So what if you have condom-defeating supersperm?”</i><br/> <br/> <br/>Stiles has a lot of research to do. He decides Derek's kitchen is the place to do it. Derek probably regrets giving him a key.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scientific Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762878) by [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



  


**Cover Artist** : [heardtheowl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9o5gctqholynost/The_Scientific_Method_by_uraneia_with_Cover_Art.mp3) (36 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6f2i0slscssqip8/The_Scientific_Method_by_uraneia_with_Cover_Art.m4b) (37 MB) 

Length: 45:18

**Author's Note:**

> many, many thanks go to [heardtheowl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl) who is wonderful and amazing and made me cover art <3


End file.
